Quick Draw McGraw
*Q.D. *El Kabong |age=39 |gender=Male |species=Mustang |birth=November 21st, 1831 |death= |height=5'6" |weight=177 lbs. |hair_color=Coat: White *Hair: Black |eye_color=Light brown/hazel |skin_color=Peach |family=McGraw family |affiliation=*Texas Sheriffs Association *Colorado Marshals Association |occupation=*Cowboy *Sheriff *Marshal *Masked Avenger |alignment=Lawful Good }}Quick Draw McGraw is a white mustang from Texas. He originally served as a sheriff in the state of Texas before being upgraded to the rank of United States Marshal. He is both a friend and rival of Ricochet Rabbit. Personality While Quick Draw's well-meaning and friendly to those he meets, he's not terribly bright; Baba Looey and some of Quick Draw's friends (including Ricochet) have made sly remarks regarding his intelligence. This usually upsets Quick Draw, who usually utters the catchphrase, "Now, hold on thar name! I'll be doin' the thinnin' around here, and don't you for-git it!" The reason for this is mostly because of his ego, which can be wounded easily; part of the reason for his rivalry with Ricochet is because the rabbit tends to take aim at his skills as a sheriff. Quick Draw also has a tendency to steal other people's ideas right when they come up with it, much to Baba Looey's annoyance. However, he is a good friend to have, and will not tolerate his friends getting hurt. Abilities Quick Draw claims to be the "fastest-shootinest cowboy in the West", though this claim is often challenged by Ricochet Rabbit, who also takes this claim. Quick Draw sometimes tends to shoot himself in the face whenever he tries to fight, but for the most part, his aim is better than most, and he's said to be even more powerful as his alter-ego, El Kabong. Quick Draw is strong, though he doesn't usually show it in fights like Droop-a-Long Coyote does. History Trivia *Quick Draw's portrayal and backstory in the Blazin' Trails series is based heavily off of iheartgod175's other Western series, The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound and its sequel, Have Guitar, Will Travel. There, Quick Draw is still slightly dimwitted, but also smarter and a bit more shrewd when it comes to catching bad guys. His backstory involving his father is also lifted from the sequel to Have Guitar, Will Travel, ''titled ''The Hand He's Dealt. *While Ricochet and Quick Draw were allies in Have Guitar, Will Travel, the Blazin' Trails ''series introduces a rivalry between the two that was inspired by how both cartoons claim their respective stars as being "the fastest gun in the West". Due to their egos, this rivalry is often competitive, with their deputies having to mediate it. Outside of this rivalry, however, the two do get along pretty well and Ricochet is the only person who can call Quick Draw "Q.D.", as it's an old nickname of his that he only lets close friends call him by. *Out of all the guest characters in ''Blazin' Trails, Quick Draw probably has the most importance. He is mentioned several times in numerous stories, teamed up with Ricochet on three occasions, and had a role in taking down part of Red Scorpion (hence why he was promoted to become a marshal in Colorado). Gallery Comic With Quick Draw McGraw Vs Ricochet Rabbit Showdown Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Marshals Category:Heroes Category:Sheriffs Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters